Random Discord
by Book Genius
Summary: A collection of ficlets I write on Tumblr. Most are prompted. Pairings are Destiel and Sabriel. Ratings vary. If you would like to reach me on Tumblr for a requested ficlet I have a link to my Tumblr page on my profile.
1. Birthday Suprise

**Title: Birthday Surprise**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Rating: T**

**Prompt: Dean trying to convince himself to finally tell Cas about him being pregnancy. Finally deciding to do it on Cas' b-day. Can be A/B/O.**

**Notes: Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own. **

Dean was screwed. Completely and utterly _fucked_, and not even in the good way.

Was he so fertile that even on 3 forms of birth control he could get pregnant? According to the small pink plus sign, yes, yes he was.

It wasn't so much that he was pregnant that had him freaking out - he was an omega after all - but the fact that both he and Cas had decided to wait until they graduated before they tried for kids. How the hell was he going to tell Cas that he may have to put off graduating in favor of raising their child. _Yeah_, he snorted, _that would go over really well._

What the fuck was wrong with him? the first time in his life something goes good - he's got an amazing mate, a stable house, and is graduating this year - he had to fuck it up with something related to his biology. It was bad enough that he had to miss classes for heats. God, he hated being on omega.

Either way, he had to tell Cas. He world notice the change in his scent soon, and of course who could forget the pregnant belly?

He couldn't tell him tonight, he definitely wasn't ready for that…hell, he didn't think he would ever be ready.

Well, he could…he could tell Cas next week, on his birthday. Maybe stick the pregnancy test and a onsie in a box? Couldn't get more obvious than that.

—

Dean was scared, he wasn't afraid to admit that. What if Cas didn't want him as a mate anymore? What if he just left Dean to take care of the kid on his own

_'Man the fuck up, Winchester.'_ He scolded himself.

Cas was sitting at their dinner table reading when he walked in, already dressed in his suit for his birthday dinner.

"Cas." His voice was surprisingly steady for his inner turmoil. "Can you open your present early?"

Castiel raised an eyebrow at him. They typically waited until after dinner to open their birthday presents because they were more often than not related to sex somehow, and they didn't want to miss their reservations after all.

Handing the wrapped box to him, Dean moved to stand behind him. He refused to look him in the face as he opened it. He already knew disappointment would be written across those features.

Cas ripped off the paper gingerly, glancing back at Dean when all he saw was a plain box.

"Open it." Dean gestured towards the tape at the top of the box, holding the flaps together.

Castiel ripped open the box with less care than before and stilled.

Dean gulped. 'Here it goes.'

"Dean, are you…are you sure?" Castiel had taken both the onsie and pregnancy test in his hands staring at him intensely. Dean nodded curtly.

"Dean." Castiel's face broke into the widest grin Dean had ever seen. "Dean, we're going to be parents." He said with awe and wonder painted into each syllable.

He dropped both the onsie and the test onto the table and squeezed Dean in a tight hug as he smashed their lips together. He was careful not to let their stomachs touch.

He dropped to his knees, face level with Dean's stomach. "Hey, little one."

Dean was still in shock from Castiel's reaction but hearing Cas speak with such reverence to their unborn child made him snap out of it. "You're not mad?" Dean worried his bottom lip in between his teeth.

Castiel looked up at him with confusion. "Why would I be mad? Your carrying my child." He smiled softly, leveling his gaze back to Dean's womb. "I don't care if it was planned or not, you still carrying our offspring."

Dean was pulling him up to kiss him before he even finished speaking. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too."


	2. Yes, Master

**Title: Yes, Master**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Prompt: Dom!Cas and Sub!Dean a little bdsm please?**

**Notes: Unbeta'd. If you would like to request a prompt like this(or not like this, idc) you can reach me on my tumblr page which is linked in my profile.**

The first think that registers in Dean's lust-hazed brain is the loud smack of his belt as it hits against his back. Then comes the sting, and oh god it _stings._

How he got in this position is slightly fuzzy – the last he remembers was when Cas ordered him to his knees – but he doesn't want it to end. He's riding the knifes edge of pain and pleasure and it feels fucking amazing.

"Dean." Cas' voice is firm and commanding and it jerks Dean out of his head space. The whimper he lets out id the closest Cas is going to get out acknowledgement because he doesn't think he could speak even if someone paid him.

Cas smiles, amused, at the whimper while he leans down to grab Dean's hair and jerk his face up. "Dean," he says again because that is not the proper way to address his master/lover while they're playing.

Dean's mouth is dry and throat hoarse from screaming but he addresses Cas properly because he know he will be punished if he doesn't. "Yes, Master?"

Cas still hasn't dropped the amused smile, crouching down to level his face with Dean's, hands still gripped tightly in his hair. "You did so well, Dean." His other hand still clutching belt runs up Dean's flank, running over the red welts. "Do you think you've deserved to come yet?"

Dean knows it's a trick question, that either yes or no he won't get to, but it still takes more effort than he's willing to admit to stop himself from nodding earnestly.

"Only if you think I have, Master.:

Cas' smirk softens into a loving smile, hands coming to cup his face carefully like handling a precious china doll. He places a chaste kiss against Dean's lips; fingers ghosting over his spine. "You did so well, Dean," he said, repeating himself. "You just laid there and took it, just like you were ordered to. Sat there moaning and screaming, just begging for more."

Dean shifts his knees from where he's kneeling to look under his lashes at Castiel. "Please, Master, please can I come?"

Dean's voice is still hoarse but his begging does the trick when he sees Castiel's sapphire eyes darkening.

"You can come after you suck me off," Cas says, voice low and demanding, standing up.

Dean doesn't hesitate to comply, mouth already watering in anticipation. If there was one thing Dean could do for the rest of his life it would be kneeling between Cas' legs sucking his cock. He always went onto his knees in front of Castiel with reverence, and always stared at his cock like a church-goer in the face of a god-given miracle – this time no different.

Dean's fingers are nimble and unzip Cas with practiced ease. Cas' cock pokes through the waist band of his boxers, already painfully hard and leaking pre-come. Dean trails his hands up Cas' hips for a moment before slowly pulling down the jeans and boxers watching as Cas' cock bobs slightly. He hisses at the cold, and Dean doesn't hesitate to react, trying to warm his Master's cock.

Dean's hand grips the base, tongue running along the head dipping in the slit. That pulls a moan from Castiel, hands coming up to thread themselves through Dean's hair, tugging insistently until Dean relents his teasing and closes his mouth around the head and sucks.

Cas full-out groans, hand tightening impossibly hard while Dean takes more of him into his mouth, not stopping until Cas hits the back of his throat. Looking up, Dean ask with his eyes permission to move. With a small nod Dean bobs his head, swallowing when it hits his throat, desperately trying to finish Cas off.

He runs his tongue along the underside following the vein before he pulls off to run his tongue around the head before dipping into the slit again. He goes back to bobbing, alternating between that and tonguing the head.

To be fair, Cas last two rounds of the deep-throating and tonguing before he loses all control. Grasping the back of Dean's head he thrust forward, fucking into Dean's mouth. Dean just relaxes and lets castile take control, trying desperately to ignore his own arousal.

Castiel comes a minute later with one last thrust into Dean's mouth before pulling out, humming softly as he watches Dean swallow.

"Dean." Cas' voice is back to controlling and commanding and Dean's dick throbs desperately hard. Crouching down again Cas stares him in the eyes and speaks. "_Come_."

White light floods behind Dean's eyes as he comes, hard and untouched, splattering all over the ground in from of Cas. He gasps for air, hand gripping his thighs tightly as his body jerks, riding the aftershocks of orgasm.

Castiel hums again, running his fingers gently through Dean's hair as he waits for him to open his eyes.

After a minute or two, green eyes open with a blessed out expression still painted on his face.

"I love you," Cas whispers, kissing Dean deeply, still tasting himself in Dean's mouth.

"I love you, too," Dean responds when they break apart, voice completely fucked out.

Cas smiles softly as he gazes at Dean, standing up and bringing Dean with him. "Let's get you cleaned up," Cas says, kissing Dean again.

**A/N: So I lied, sorry. I decided to expand this to include all of my Tumblr prompts so each different kink doesn't clutter up my profile. I will include the pairing and rating and everything else in the top notes. Please read, review, and follow! **


	3. Grades

**Title: Grades**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Prompt: Sub!Dean in a cockcage during a lecture by Professor Novak, squirming in his seat till Cas finally dismisses class.**

**Notes: Unbeta'd. If you would like to request a prompt of your own my tumblr page is linked on my profile, or you can contact me here.**

Squirming around one more time in his seat Dean had to resist the temptation to fondle his crotch again. Castiel – or Professor Novak in class – had put a cockcage on him this morning and told him to get to class.

They both knew that relationships between students and teachers were forbidden, never mind one of this nature, but that was part of the thrill.

"That's all for today class." Dean's head snapped up, trying in vain to act like his mind wasn't just on this morning. From Castiel smile as he meet his eyes, he wasn't doing very well. "Make sure to hand that assignment in next Tuesday. Oh, and Dean, could you please stay after class? I have something I'd like to discuss with you."

Castiel gave him a lewd smirk as Dean's face flushed red and he shifted slightly in his seat. Several students glanced his way as they packed up, shoving pens and laptops in bags as fast as they could.

Finally, after several torturous minutes of students filing out, the door to the building slammed shut with an audible '_clang_'.

Swallowing nervously Dean made his way over to Castiel's desk. He stood for a moment waiting to see if Cas would address him first. Clearing his throat quickly, he shuffled closer.

Castiel's eyes finally lifted from his paper, running approvingly over Dean – stopping only momentarily at his crotch. "I saw you squirming," Cas says in greeting. "Is there something wrong?"

Castiel's face was once again painted in a smirk.

Dean's mouth ran dry and he shakes his head softly. "No, Sir, there isn't anything wrong."

"Oh, but I beg to differ." Castiel gestured towards the papers sitting in front of his desk. "It seems to me that you almost failed one of my most recent quizzes. Care to tell me why?"

He remembered the quiz. He had been so bone tired after working his shift at the Roadhouse that he had just fallen into bed. He had meant to study – he really did – but it kind of took the back burner. He could vaguely recall stumbling in several minutes late to class and prompts filling out some answers before falling asleep at his desk.

"I – I'm sorry, Professor Novak, I had a late night and – "

"That does not excuse your grade Mr. Winchester."

Swallowing nervously, Dean's eyes darted to the floor, then to the door before settling back on Castiel. "I know Sir."

Castiel stood up behind his desk, walking deliberately slow around Dean until he was behind him. "Pants off," his voice strong and echoing in the room.

Dena rushed to comply, slipping off his boots and yanking his pants down his legs. As he stepped out of them the cockcage made its self know when his dick tried in vain to get up.

"Over the desk ass in the air. I'm going to spank you for every single question you got wrong."

Dean nodding, breath catching in his throat. He spread his legs apart, folded arms bracing against the desk.

The first smack was light, almost playful. The second came moments after, much harder and the smack reverberating in the room. After that it was a flurry of pain and pleasure and sound until finally it topped.

Dean let out a chocked sob, tears staining some of the papers below. He felt hands rub softly over his cheeks, applying some form of cooling liquid.

"So good, Dean." He heard Castiel say, hands caressing his lower back. Castiel pulled Dean up from the desk, a hand threading through his hair as he kissed him softly.

Dean thrust his groin next to Castiel's own arousal, whimpering. "Cas, can you please let me come. I need to come." His voice was completely _wrecked_.

Castiel pulled back from where he was showering Dean's neck in kisses to give Dean an amused smile.

"Bad boys don't get to come, Mr. Winchester, and I'm afraid it will take more than that to get your grade up."

The grin that Castiel was giving him was positively predatory and Dean once more became aware of the cockcage confining his throbbing dick.


	4. Pickles

**Title: Pickles**

**Rating: T just to be safe. (I think it's more of a k+ but idk how ratings work.)**

**Pairing: Sam/Gabriel**

**Prompt: Sabriel mpreg. Gabriel grumbles about being fat and Sam distracts him. **

**Notes: Unbeta'd. If you would like to request your own prompt I have a link to my tumblr you can send there, or contact me here. **

Everyone always says agree with the pregnant women no matter how crazy it is. If she wants to want the house pink with polka dots you agree and smart you waits a day, because their taste change every fucking hour, and if she still wants it you to do it – or risk never getting laid again. This is also true for male pregnant angels.

"Sammy, I want pickles."

"You hate pickles," Sam automatically responds. Eyes go wide in horror at what he said, head snapping up to see if Gabe maybe just didn't hear – _please god_ have him not heard. Today though is apparently not Sam's day.

Gabriel's eyes are already welling up, tears dripping down quickly. Before Sam could even get over there to comfort him a loud racking sob escaped. His body was quacking with emotion, palms flat against the side of his head.

"Don't you think I know that! It's your fault!" Just as quickly as those tears appeared they vanished. Gabriel glared at Sam, finger pointed in accusation. "This," he gestured down to his extended stomach, "Is all your fault! I told you angel reproduction is different! That melding soul and grace in sex creates and offspring but did you listen?" Gabriel stood up, waddling closer to Sam. "No!" He accentuated with a poke to the chest that had Sam rolling his lips between his teeth trying not to laugh. One of the most powerful angels in existence and he pokes in the chest like a five year old trying to hurt someone.

"I'm sorry," Sam said, putting his arms around Gabriel's waist. "I'm," Sam kissed him, "So," and again, "Sorry," and one last time.

He could hear Gabriel sigh against his chest. "I'm so fat and I keep craving weird things, and some things I hate. What the hell is wrong with me?"

Sam pulled back a little from where he was holding Gabriel to stare at him in confusion. "Your pregnany Gabe, what the hell did you think was going to happen? You shot rainbows out your ass and then a magical baby would appear?" Sam said, giving him bitchface twenty-six, the it's-so-obvious-how-do-you-not-know-this look.

"But I'm unattractive this fat."Gabriel grumbled, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Sam couldn't help it this time, he threw his head back and laughed.

When he finally recovered enough to look down at his husband, he flinched. The glare Gabriel was giving him was the I-am-an-archangel-and-I-will-end-you look.

"Baby," Sam began gently, one hand coming to rest on Gabriel's extended stomach. "You are so hot like this. You're not fat, your pregnant. Your carrying my child. Do you know how sexy that is?" Sam continued to rub soothing circles over Gabe's womb, tracing small patterns into the skin.

When Gabriel finally met his eyes his smile was blinding. "Maybe you could show me just how sexy I am, tiger?"

And, well, who was Sam to deny him that?


	5. Five Kisses

**Title: Five Kisses**

**Rating: Slightly NC-17**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Summary: Snapshots of the first five times Dean and Castiel kissed. **

**Notes: Unbeta'd. If you would like to request a prompt please contact me via my tumblr page (which is linked on my profile) or here. **

The first time Dean and Castiel kiss it's desperate, forceful, and just on the side of painful. It's almost as if they are trying to swallow the other whole, just to keep them in their stomach and never let them out because they both know what come with the real world. At least if Dean were in Cas' stomach, or vise versa, one of them would be protected from the cruel reality.

It was just after a vampire hunt, an entire nest of at least 30 wiped out, that Castiel drew Dean in for that first kiss, pouring all of that anger desperation, and fear that he felt over the past 10 minutes while they took out the nest. Castiel forced his tongue into Dean's mouth, swiping over teeth and the roof of Dean's mouth before drawing back, lips breaking with an audible smack. They're both breathing heavy, foreheads leaned against each other.

"Don't ever do that again," Castiel says, voice gravel and commanding, and looks into Dean's eyes for acceptance. When he finds it, he pulls back straightens his tie and that's the end of that.

The second time they kiss is more passionate and a little less desperate. It takes place in the newest motel of the week, their fingers trailing over each other's bodies, picking at each other clothing until all that's left is their boxers. But they don't move past kissing, even as they land into bed pressed against each other. They're both hard and aching but neither of them moves to take care of it. Eventually they fall asleep curled up together and if Sam saw them the next morning he didn't say anything.

They third time is chaste, sweet, and innocent in their booth of some diner. It's a kiss you would expect couples to hare as they went out on dates. And _god damnit_ that's what Dean concedes that this is because Castiel is someone Dean wants to wine and dine even if he never gets into those virginal pants. Dean – embarrassingly – admits to himself that just being curled together in bed like the night before is better than sex, not that he would ever admit that out loud.

The fourth time is much like the first – anguished and dominating – both falling into bed with a started 'oomph'.

They've been apart for way to long, case after case cropping up and they looming war in heaven cutting down on the amount of time they're able to see each other. But now, reunited, hands begin to trail and rip, cupping and squeezing. There's no stopping them tonight.

With clothes laying in a crumpled heap at the end of the bed, they press close trying to get as much skin to skin contact. They're both rutting desperately, trying to find a rhythm that fits perfect and – _sweet baby Jesus _that feels _amazing_. Arousal on arousal they pant and grind working themselves desperately to orgasm. Finally, after several minutes they shake together as white paints against their abdomen.

The fifth kiss is shared moments later, love and adoration poured into it. Whispers of 'I love you' and 'I need you' and 'please don't leave' follow the fifth kiss, and in that moment everything was right.


	6. Say It

**Title: Say it**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Prompt: Alpha!Fem!Cas worshipping Omega!Fem!Dean during her heat. **

**Notes: Unbeta'd. If you would like to request a prompt my Tumblr page is linked on my profile , or you can contact me here. Also, writing this I realized that I am no good writing femslash which is completely odd considering I am a lesbian….anyway, here it is! **

The only thing Deanna felt in this moment was hot. She of course was aware of Cas slowly trailing her fingers through her juices, mouth wrapped around one nipple – the other grasped tightly around her thigh – but none of that mattered with suck an oppressing heat trailing through her veins.

"Cas, baby, please, I need – " Deanna thrust her hips up, desperately trying to get friction.

Cas lifted her head from the nipple she was rolling in between her teeth. "Shh…baby, I got you. Always so desperate during your heat." Deanna could feel the smile against her stomach as Cas spoke. She trailed kisses down Deanna's stomach, fingers coming to pull apart the lips of her core. Cas finally placed a kiss to the top of her pussy, and trailed her nose through her split lips.

"Always smell so good, baby." Cas breathed against her. "Especially when you're in heat. Smells so very sweet." As if to accentuate her point she took a long draw against her cunt. Cas lifted her head from between Deanna's legs after a moment, nose slightly shiny with slick. Deanna could see the completely blown pupils of her mates eyes, her startling blue barely visible. "You know your slick during your heat just makes my alpha instincts go _wild_." Cas grinned, completely predatory.

Deanna whimpered, hands coming to wrap in Cas' hair. "Please, please, please Cas," Hand tugged insistently at her hair.

"You know what I want to hear, De," Cas said, voice teasing. She trailed her fingers once more through Deanna's slick, finger thumbing softly at her clit. Another wave of fresh slick escaped, leaking all over the sheets.

"Please, alpha, please," Deanna gasped, back arching off the bed as another wave of heat ran through her. "I need you, I fucking need – "

"Say it." Cas growled, throwing in the alpha command just for good measure.

"I love you! I fucking love you, now please, please," Deanna's voice broke on the last syllable, hips thrusting up wildly.

"See, that wasn't so hard," Cas said, voice turning teasing once again. Dipping her head Cas trailed her nose again over Deanna's core, this time her tongue poking out to like at the engorged clit.

Deanna's reaction was instantaneous. Her hands tightened in Cas' hair, legs falling open wider, and a loud moan ripping its self from her vocal cords without permission. Cas smiled just a little from where she was situated, encouraged by the moan.

Slowly Cas lapped up the slick, tongue thrusting just a little when she passed over her hole. Finally after several minutes of tasting Cas took Deanna's clit in her mouth, sucking harshly. Tongue running around the little nub, Cas slipped one finger in, curling loosely before dragging back out.

"Please, more, Cas, more," Deanna begged.

Cas slipped in another finger, repeating the curling trick she did before.

"Baby, I'm gonna – I'm going to – " Deanna screamed as her orgasm hit her hard, back arched off the bed, another wave of slick escaping as she spasmed. Cas let up on the suction of her clit after Deanna whimpered from over stimulation. She lapped up her juices slowly, waiting until Dean's hash panting slowed down.

Deanna finally untangled her fingers from Cas' hair. "Anything you can do to get me to say it, huh?" Deanna questioned, voice cracking.

Cas hummed, pulling her fingers out of Deanna. She crawled up her body, laying on top of her softly. "I don't think you say it enough." Cas informed her. She kissed Deanna on the mouth, thrusting her tongue in gently, making sure she could taste herself.

They broke apart a moment later, breathing heavily next to each other. "But you," Dean started. "You know I do right? I mean I just, I don't like talking about feelings and…" She trailed off, voice hesitant.

Cas smiled and nodded slightly. "I do."

Deanna visibly relaxed and met Cas' smile. "Do you want me to take care of that?" Deanna asked, gesturing between Cas' own legs.

Nodding her head Cas kissed against her claiming bite on Dean's neck. Deanna smirked and pushed Cas down, situating herself between Cas' legs. She placed her mouth against Cas' core and began to suck and if there was any doubt in Cas' mind before about how her mate felt it was quickly vanished as a tongue swept over her.


	7. Coins and Bills

**Title: Coins and Bills **

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Snapshots of Sam's perspective of Dean and Cas' relationship. **

**Notes: Unbeta'd. If you would like to request a ficlet please feel free to contact me with the idea on my tumblr (which is linked on my profile) or contact me here. **

Dean Winchester under all of his false bravado, devil-may-care attitude, and 'no chick-flick' rule, was a loving individual, caring to the point of painful. Which is why no one is surprised of the way he is now.

All of his life he cared for his baby brother making sure he got fed even when Dean had to do without dinner for a few days – or weeks, and his father, who comes home violently drunk on more than one occasion. Dean was a caretaker, it was engraved in his very bones.

It was March 3 when things began to fall apart.

John Winchester was dead. Tried to drive home drunk and crashed into a lamp post. Went through the window and died on impact. In some ways Dean believed that was mercy, or maybe just karma.

Losing a parent is always hard but to Dean he wasn't really a parent, more like a child. John was like Sam, his own child he had to protect from the world and the cruel, harsh reality we call life. Dean was John's caretaker so when he heard about his death he didn't been try to stop the sobs that wracked his body.

Sam was too young to understand but he did notice the change in Dean. He saw the way he would sit on the couch and cry when he thought Sam asleep. He saw the way Dean left after he dropped him off at school, driving right past the place where he himself use to go to school. And he saw the way Dean would sit at the table, papers strode out, counting coins and bills.

From then on whenever Sam finds money – coins or bills on the streets, it always goes into Dean's wallet when Dean's asleep.

The first time Sam gets into a fight at school he's in the fourth grade. The kid had been taunting him about not having a mom or dad for a while, saying that just having Dean didn't make them a family. Sam had finally just punched him in the nose just like Dean taught him.

When Dean gets up to the school he's scowling and refuses to speak to Sam until he talks with the teacher, so Sam sits in the hall outside of his classroom.

Twenty minutes later, he sees his teacher walk out of the room with a smug look on her face, Dean following after her exclaiming loudly, "Don't worry Mr. Wilson, he will get punished harshly until he knows not to hurt other people," But when he looks over at Sam he winks.

That night they go out for burgers and ice cream and that punishment he promised Ms. Wilson is long forgotten.

Sam is in fifth grade when he meets Castiel. Dean brings him back to their house, and Sam sits on the steeps watching them. He watches them move around the kitchen, singing along to some random Metallica song. Castiel move's around the kitchen like he belongs there and Dean will occasionally smile over at him when he thinks Castiel isn't looking. And when they all eat dinner together that night he learns more about Castiel, who he decides he likes right then. Later, when he's suppose to be in bed, he gets up to get water and he sees them kissing on the couch. He smiles for the rest of the week.

Sam is in the end of his sixth grade years when Castiel approaches him. "I want your permission to ask Dean to marry me," He says without preamble. Sam's head jerks backwards in shock.

"You want to my permission to ask Dean to marry you?" Sam repeats, eyes wide as saucers.

At Castiel's small nod Sam launches himself into Cas' arms, hugging as tightly as he can. Sam spills all about how Dean gave everything up for him and how Dean hasn't ever been as happy as he is with Castiel. And when Sam finally pulls back there's a twinkle of amusement shinning in Cas' blue eyes. "So I take that as a yes?"

At Sam's vigorous head nod, Castiel throws his head back and laughs.

It's July 4th going into Sam's seventh grade year that they're out in the small pasture shooting fireworks. Castiel catches Sam's eyes after they've both shot off all of their bottle rockets, and shoves a hand in his pocket pulling out a small box. Sam grins when he sees the box and nods at Castiel.

"Dean," Castiel calls, walking to where Dean was standing after setting offing his last firecracker. Dean stands up from the ground and smiles at Cas.

Castiel dropped to one knee right in front of him, pulling out the box and opening it. Dean looks confused for a moment before he gasps.

"Dean," Castiel repeats, eyes shining with unshed tears. "Will you marry me?"

The undignified squeak that Dean lets out is one that Sam knows he will deny to his dying day, but the passionate kiss they share after Cas slips the ring on is one he will always remember.

That night Sam has to sleep with his head phones in trying desperately not to hear the moans and cries and banging of the head board against the wall, but in the morning when he sees Castiel and Dean singing in the kitchen, Cas' arms wrapped around Dean's waist from behind while Dean methodically flips the bacon, it's more than enough to make up for it.


	8. Time

Title: Time

Pairing: Dean/Castiel

Rating: NC-17

Prompt: Sub!Dean tied to bed, waiting for Cas to come back home from work. Vibrator shove up him, cockring on.

Notes: Unbeat'd. Do not try this at home without the consent of your partner. This is considered heavy BDSM play considering the Dom was not there to make sure the sub was ok, and the sub did not have any way to safeword. Do not attempt this.

It had been hours; hours of mindless pleasure running through him with no release. The head of Dean's cock was purple with held release, vibrator still happily buzzing. He didn't know if he could last much longer.

This morning had been no different from others. Both of them rising with the blaring alarm clock just to have sleepy morning sex in bed. After they'd both came, Cas got out of bed to take a shower, Dean rolling back over to fall asleep in post-orgasm haze.

The next thing Dean was aware of was Cas shoving the vibrator in his already loosened entrance, the toy just the right amount of lubed. He tugged on his hands and feet, trying to figure out what was going on, but Cas just grinned wide at his struggle. He turned the vibrator on, kissed his forehead and left Dean just like thus with no end in sight.

Dean was going to kill him.

The sound of a door being unlocked and opened jarred Dean momentarily from his daze, his hips thrusting up once again trying to get friction. Dean heard the bedroom door open, and someone's breathe catching in their throat.

Green eyes, cloudy and unfocused rolling around, trying to get a glimpse of Castiel. When his eyes finally landed on Castiel, Dean drunk him in, eyes running over the suit covered body, tie backwards and a small ink stain under the shirt pocket. He finally stopped on Cas' eyes, startlingly blue and half-lidded with desire and lust.

Dean arched his back, straining against his bonds. Settling back down was a mistake because the vibrator pushed deeper and buzzed insistently against his prostate. He could hold back the moan that time, voice cracking.

Cas was there in a flash, finger running deftly over his tie, loosing it before throwing it somewhere behind him. Fingers came down to unbutton his shirt, giving up on the last few buttons – opting to just rip it.

Cas undid his pants, stepping out of them before crawling his way up Dean's body. Dean arched up, trying desperately to get friction.

"You look so good like this, Dean. Tied up and just waiting for me to get home." He trialed his fingers down Dean's side, paying special attention to his nipple and trail of curls that lead to his prize. He combed through the downy hair softly, listening to the small whimpers and groans that slipped out of Dean's mouth.

"So desperate for it," Cas murmured, hand finally gripping the base.

"Please," Dean gasped, thrusting up into Cas' fist.

Cas smirked, hand tightening painfully. He stroked in time with Dean's thrust, thumbing over the slit softly with each upstroke.

"Please," Dean moaned again.

"After I fuck you," Cas promised. He pulled his hand off, trialing down to the vibrator. "How did it feel, baby," Cas purred. "How did it feel, tied down, stuffed full, with no release." He turned the vibrator up and Dean practically howled.

Cas thrusted it in once more before pulling it out, turning it off. He set the vibrator aside, thrusting tow fingers in Dean's hole unceremoniously. "Look at you," Cas breathed. "All loose and wet around me. I bet I could just thrust in to you, no prep or lube needed."

Dean moaned again, hips gyrating, trying to get Cas' fingers in deeper.

"Such a slut for it," Cas laughed breathlessly.

Dean thrust down harder before he spoke, voice completely wrecked. "Please just fuck me, please!"

Cas withdrew his fingers, smearing the lube over his hard flesh. He titled Dean's hips up, hand guiding his cock to Dean's sloppy hole.

He slipped in slowly, groaning at the tight heat that encased him. Jesus fucking Christ Dean was _tight._ "So tight Dean, so hot."

Dean panted, eyes slipping shut in pleasure. He thrust upward, taking more of Cas' cock. Please Cas, I need – please," He groaned out, voice cracking.

Cas finally bottomed out, balls nestled against Dean's cheeks. He drew back slowly, until only the head remained, then thrust forward harshly, headboard slamming against the wall.

"Is this what you want Dean? Huh?" Cas whispered dirtily. Cas leaned backwards, hips angled upwards, thrusting until he found Dean's prostate.

Dena screamed, back arching off the bed after a particular thrust and Cas knew he hit that spot. Is that the spot? Mhm? Does that feel good?" Cas murmured filthily, hips still pistoning in and out of Dean's hole.

"Please Cas, I need to – please take it off," Dean babbled, hands tightening in his restraints.

Cas felt heat coiling low n his belly, balls drawing up. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against Dean's as he felt his orgasm run through him, come painting inside Dean.

He pulled back, eyes ghosting over Dean's body. Dean looked completely fucked out. His hair was tousled, lips bright red and bruised, wrist rubbed raw from restraints, and cock still hard, curling towards his belly with a silver ring encasing the case.

Dean jerked his head to the side, whimpering. "I need to come Cas, please."

Castiel trialed his hand down Dean's shaft slowly. "You did so well today, Dean. I guess you can come." Cas plucked the cockring off. "Come, Dean."

White exploded behind Dean's eyes and blood pounded in his ears. Come splattered against his chest as he spasmed, aftershocks running through him.

Cas pulled out of Dean hole with a pop, softened cock rubbing against Dean's thigh. He reached up to undo Dean's wrist, kissing and rubbing the raw skin. He stood up, moving backwards to do the same thing with Dean's feet.

Dean gazed up at him blearily. He opened his arms, and Cas went willingly into them curling up next to Dean. Cas chuckled softly, "Always want your post-sex cuddles don't you?"

Dean just grunted in reply, arms tightening over Cas' waist.

"Ten minutes then we need to get cleaned up." Cas whispered softly.

"I love you." Dean said, curling tighter around Castiel, hand laid on his chest.

Castiel smiled, kissing the top of his head. "I love you, too."


	9. Crave

Title: Crave

Pairing: Dean/Cas

Rating: K

Prompt: Mpreg destiel with Dean craving weird things.

Notes: Unbeta'd.

The lettuce in the bowl makes a loud 'crunch' as Dean tabs at it, grumbling when it doesn't stay on the fork. "Salad, of all things? It just had to be salad," Dean mumbles, stabbing again at the crouton and ranch covered lettuce.

Cas just smiles – amused at his husbands behavior – continuing to rub his back. "It could be worse you know," Cas says half-heartedly.

Dean just glares up at him, mouth still full and chewing angrily at the salad. He swallows after a second, Adam's apple bobbing. "And pray tell," Dean starts sarcastically, "What could be worse than this?"

Cas stares down at the offending salad, lips pursing to one side in thought. "It could be insects."

Dean's eyes widen in surprise, nose wrinkling in distaste. Cas just chuckles, hands coming up to take the bowl from Dean's hands. "People like…actually eat that stuff?"

Castiel stands up, smiling, gazing back at his mate. "Yes, Dean, they do. They are considered delicacies in some places, though most people don't really eat them anymore. Kind of a shame, they're so high in protein."

Dean just gags from where he was sitting on the bed, hand coming up to rest on his extended stomach. "That's the grossest thing I've ever heard."

Castiel just throws his head back and laughs, the sound filling up the room. Dean smiles despite himself gazing loving at his husband.

Castiel recovers after a moment, hand gripping the bowl tightly. He levels his gaze back to Dean's and moves back to the bed, placing a hand over Dean's womb.

"Is there anything else you want?" Cas ask softly, hand running over Dean's stomach softly. He watches as Dean grimaces, one hand scrunching up in the sheets.

"Do you have…do we have any bananas?" Dean questions, nose scrunching up.

Castiel just chuckles, caressing Dean's stomach one more time before he stands up. "I'll see if we do," He said and kissed Dean's head.

Cas comes back a moment later, bunch of bananas in tow. He sets them on the bed before crawling back up to lay beside Dean. Dean grabs at one, peeling it with nimble fingers.

"I don't know why I keep craving healthy things," Dean grumbles, cramming the banana in his mouth.

"Doesn't matter," Castiel says, nose nuzzling under Dean's chin. "I love you, anyway."

Dean sighs and then speaks," I love you too, even if you did this to me."

Castiel just grins.


	10. Mary

Title: Mary

Pairing: Dean/Castiel

Rating: K

Prompt: Omega!Dean spending time with his first child. Maybe Dean getting up in the middle of the night to see Cas' interacting with them?

Notes: Unbeta'd.

She was beautiful, completely stunning, and she was Dean's. That thought hit him pretty hard. This adorable green eyed dark haired baby was his. Well, and Cas' but didn't see him spending four hours pushing her out.

She was slightly pale, and blinking blurrily up at Dean, while he and his mate looked on. "Dean," Cas said, choking back his own sob. "Dean, she's so beautiful."

He felt Cas' kiss his head, reaching around him to grasp at the baby's tiny fingers. She looked up at Cas, hand wrapping tightly around his finger.

Dean could feel tears welling up behind his eyes, one slipping down before he could blink it back. Every complaint, ever swollen ankle, every weird ass food craving, and every morning puking up his guts led up to this – this beautiful creature he was holding in his arms.

It was more than worth it.

"We need to put her in her crib," Cas whispered softly, his fingers fluttering softly over her forehead. Dean sighed, begrudgingly accepting it and handing her over after a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Make sure you tuck the blanket on her side so she doesn't roll over!" Dean called after his mate. Cas just turns his head from where he was walking away to give Dean a I – know – this – you – idiot – I – think – I – actually – told – you – that look.

Dean just smiled at him, puckering his lips to blew him a kiss before watching him walk away. Dean sighed as he got up from the chair in their living room, stumbling his way down the hall to Cas and his room.

He was dead tired, hours of nursing and birthing, it was amazing he had the energy to even walk. He landed in the bed with an 'oomph' before everything turned black.

The sound of screaming startled Dean out of his blissful sleep. God damn it. Dean rolled over, intent on bribing his mate with a blowjob if he would just go check on Mary, to find an empty but warm side of the bed.

Ah hell, he needed to check on her.

Groaning and mentally damning Cas, he got up, disgusting himself by finding him still in yesterday's clothing. He groaned again, stretching out and walking blurrily down the hall. He stopped at Mary's door, pushing it open, just to stop cold.

His mate was shifting his weight from leg to leg, shuffling awkwardly around in a small square holding their daughter. He was humming under his breath, patting her back while she fisted a hand in his shirt. Dean leaned against the crown molding of the doorway, arms folding across his chest.

"So watcha singing?" Dean whispered softly, smiling as his mate turned around sharply.

"You startled me," Cas whispered, had coming up to rest behind their daughter's head. Cas walked slowly over to Mary's crib, laying her down. He leaned down to kiss her forehead before walking over to Dean, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist.

"So what were you singing?" Dean repeated, humming in pleasure as Cas kissed his neck.

"Oh, uh," Cas pulled back, face crimson even in the dark. "It was 'Hey, Jude'." He finished.

Dean's hands tightened from where they were wrapped around his midsection, breath catching in his throat.

"I, well, I remember you said your mom used to sing it to you when you were little and I thought…" Cas trailed off, taking in the tear strained face of his mate. "Dean, are you…"

Dean chuckled, voice slightly hysterical. "You, you remembered that?"

Cas nodded slowly, one hand coming up to wipe away a tear from Dean's face.

Dean twisted a hand in the front of Cas' shirt, pulling him in. Their mouth slotted together, tongues tangling together. They broke apart a moment later, foreheads pressed against each other breathing in each other.

"You're a great father," Dean whispered hoarsely, smiling softly.

"And you," Cas kissed his nose, "Are a great mother."

All Cas got in reply was a scoff and a soft kiss.


	11. Blue Lace

Title: Blue Lace

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Dean/Castiel

Prompt: Twink!Cas being forced to participate in his church's Christmas pageant then making Dean do it with him and he's wearing lacy blue panties under his angel costume. Bright blue ones so Dean can see them through the white costume then Dean rims him while he leans over the bathroom sink.

Notes: Unbeta'd

Dean decided right then, as he was staring at his costume for the Christmas pageant, that he hated Castiel's body.

Well, he might needed to amend that a little. He hated Castiel's bodies influence on him.

Yeah, that sounded better.

Cas brushed his lips against his neck and sunk down on his cock and Dean was putty in his hands. Literally. _Fucking hell._

And low and behold Cas had harnessed that power and had somehow convinced Dean to play a part in the Christmas pageant at the local church his father was the pastor of. Not that his father had any idea of what went on in Cas' bedroom – and many semi-public places including the backseat of the Impala, bathroom of the school, and of course who could forget that one time in the back room of the church it's self. That time had been fun.

"Dean, are you ready?" Cas poked his head around the doorway, fake halo raised a little above the crown of his head.

Dean sighed, running his hands once more over his costume. "Yeah, remind me why I agreed to this again."

Cas just smiled, "Because you love me. Now, come on!" He pulled back from the doorway, running down the hallway. His bare feet pounded on the floor, and Dean sighed one more time hoping for amazing sex later.

"Push Mary, push!" Dean spoke, clutching some random girls shoulders who was playing Mary. He heard the girl scream three times in quick succession before the girl playing the mid-wife reached under the blanket and pulled out the baby doll. She made it scream before wrapping it up in a blanket and handing it back to the girl playing Mary. He really needed to learn that girl's name.

He saw Cas come forward, long while robe and sword trailing the ground. "God has blessed this child, for he is the son of God and the messiah. You shall name him Jesus."

Dean watched as Castiel recited his lines, Dean's eyes trailing down his body appreciatively. A dark spot caught his eyes near his groin area. It was light blue, and almost looked like he just forgot to take off his boxer shorts.

Holy shit.

Those were panties.

Dean felt his mouth go dry and mind blank. Cas was wearing panties. Light blue panties. Again, _holy shit_.

Castiel looked over at him a moment later, taking in his shocked expression and smirked. Smug bastard.

Something jabbed him under his ribs, momentarily knocking the breath out of him. "Your line," The girl that elbowed him hissed.

"Thank you, God, for out Messiah. May your child live prosperous." Dean recited quickly, eyes still on Castiel. Castiel winked at him when he caught Dean's eye, moving center stage to recite his next line.

The rest of the play was a blur of crappy acting, poor writing, and terrible special effects.

By the time the audience was applauding Dean was already grabbing Castiel's hand and dragging him to the bathroom.

When Dean finally got in the bathroom, lock clicking loudly in the concrete room, he had Castiel pressed against eh door, mouth slotted together.

He trailed his tongue along Castiel's lower lip, Cas opening his mouth on instinct. Dean plunged his tongue in, swirling around, licking the top platelet of his mouth. He ravaged Cas' mouth, claiming instinct going wild.

He pulled back a moment later, panting softly. "You," Dean said, one hand yanking up the robe. "You are wearing panties," Dean finished, finally pulling up the robe to Cas' stomach. He dropped to his knees in from of him.

Dean looked up at him, Cas' eyes were half-lidded, lips bruised red. He was panting harshly, one hand pressed against the wall, the other wrapped around the door handle. Dean finally looked down at Cas' groin, light blue fabric pulled tight over his hard-on. The head of his cock was poking out of the fabric, leaking pre-cum like a facet. He was fucking beautiful.

"You gonna do anything about it?" Cas asked, cock but slightly breathless. His hand came to fist in Dean's hair, tugging at it to get Dean closer to his aching arousal.

Dean contemplated about it for a moment, his fingers trailing over the lace near the bottom of the panties. He pulled back a second later, smirk forming on his lips. "Go bend over the sink, ass in the air, robe off."

Castiel's breath caught, a shudder running through his body. He rushed to comply, yanking the robe over his head, dropping it as he ran to the sinks. He bent over the first one, hand gripping the sides.

Dean took a moment to appreciate the sighed, his twink boyfriend's ass displayed proudly. He stalked over after a second, one hand palming his cheeks. Dean bend over him, chest plastered to his back, mouth to his ear. "Stay still and quiet. Don't want your Dad to hear," He chuckled softly, breath ghosting over Cas' ear.

He dropped to his knees again, fingers trailing down his thighs, dragging the panties down with him. Dean reached back up, spreading Cas' cheeks apart. He gazed at Cas' hole, pretty pink and fluttering in excitement. He leaned forward, tongue circling the rim.

Castiel gasped, his exhale coming out in more of a moan in what sounded like a Dean's name. Dean smiled, repeating the motion again. He pulled the cheeks apart further, pulling back just for a second to speak. "Keep quiet," Dean said before burying his face, desperately making out with Cas' hole, tongue flickering wildly inside of him.

Castiel moaned, grinding against Dean's face. His hands tightened around the rim of the sink, knuckles completely white.

"Dean, please," Castiel gasped out after a few minutes, still shamelessly grinding.

Dean pulled back again, fingers still digging in Cas' cheeks. "Please what?" Dean asked tauntingly, moving back to run his tongue over the rim of his sopping wet hole.

"Please make me come, please," Cas babbled, his eyes firmly shut against eh onslaught of pleasure.

"Only cause you asked so prettily." Dean responded, tongue going back to its place. Dean brought one hand to Cas' cock, fisting him quickly.

He tugged three times before Cas screamed, his release painting against the wall in strips. Cas panted, hips still rocking while Dean stood up. Dean washed off his hand in the other sink, running a paper towel under the water quickly.

Cas stood up, looking unsteady and slightly dazed with his panties still around his tights. Dean smiled fondly, setting the paper towel against the sink for a moment. He walked back over to Cas, pulling up his panties over his softened dick. He kissed him chastely, hand running through Cas' hair.

"Come on baby, let's clean up," Dean whispered softly. Cas just nodded, going to pick up his robe while Dean cleaned the cum off of the wall.

"Do you want me to take care of that?" Cas slurred, gesturing to Dean's erection while one hand straightened his halo.

Dean smiled and shook his head. "You can make it up to me later."

Cas just gave him a predatory grin.


	12. Newest Addition

Title: Newest Addition

Pairing: Dean/Castiel

Rating: T

Prompt: Dean and Cas going through domestic routine when Cas goes into labor. Maybe they call Sam so Sam is there when their baby is born?

Notes: Unbeta'd

For Dean's entire life he thought he couldn't have what he has now – domesticity. He thought that his life would consist of crappy diner food and even crappier motel rooms, and he would die one day from a vampire avenging it's mate or maybe a demon who'd been topside enough to know how to deal with hunters. Fortunately, his thoughts were completely wrong.

Now Dean's life consisted of lazy morning sex blurry-eyed and plaint from sleep, home cooked meals, and of course, Castiel. A very pregnant Castiel.

It was adorable watching Cas go on about their morning routine – shower, shave, breakfast – waddling around with his little nine month pregnant belly. He looked about ready to pop, and to be honest, Dean couldn't wait.

Dean was downstairs in the bunker's kitchen cooking breakfast, Sam at the table reading the paper, when Cas finally comes downstairs. He had one hand placed gently on top of his extended stomach, the other gripping the back of the chair when he spoke, "Dean, it's time."

Dean turned so fast Cas was afraid he would get whiplash. The spatula that he was using to flip the pancakes clattered to the floor. "What?"

Cas gave him a pained smile, looking down at his stomach and then back up to Dean. Sam gasped next to him while Dean's face went completely white.

"Holy shit, holy shit…" Dean murmured like a mantra, turning back around to turn off the stove. "Sammy, get the duffle bag from our bedroom then meet us in the car," Dean snapped after a moment. Sam's body moved into gear, not even bothering to protest the name, running up the stairs to Dan and Cas' bedroom to grab the black duffle bag by the door.

Dean was helping Cas outside and into the Impala when he got back downstairs. "I need to lay down, I'll take the backseat," Cas said when they finally reached the car, his knuckles white from gripping the handle hard.

Dean nodded curtly, turning his gaze towards Sam he gestured to the trunk and turned back to help Cas into the seat while Sam placed the bag in the trunk.

When they finally got in the car, Dan in the driver's seat, Sam could see how tight he gripped the wheel. He chose not to comment.

By the time they got to the hospital it was a blur of movement – Cas being placed in a wheelchair, Sam being told to wait in the waiting room, Dean and Cas being escorted to a room in the maternity ward. The next thing Dean was aware of was Cas gripping his hand tight and Cas being told to push.

Three hours later Dean walked into the waiting room where Sam was sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair playing on his phone. Dean's face was completely white, eyes holding a blank daze.

When he stood in front of Sam, Sam raised an eyebrow in question. Dean looked at him for a second before breaking out in a breathtaking grin.

"She's beautiful, Sammy." Dean breathed, gesturing for Sam to follow him.

They walked down the corridors, maneuvering around nurses and doctors milling around. Arriving in front of Cas' door, Dean pushed it open slowly, exposing a worn out looking Castiel and a bundle of blankets he was holding. Dena moved quickly, kissing the angel's head before whispering in his ear. Cas nodded after a moment, handing over the baby swaddled in blankets.

Dean came over to Sam, carefully positioning he baby in his arms. "Sammy," Dean said, smile marring his features. "Meet Mary, my precious baby girl," He finished, pride coloring his voice.

Sam looked down at the little baby girl in Dean's arms, her blue eyes gazing at him serenely.

"She's just the newest addition of the Winchester pack," Cas spoke up from the bed. Dean met his gaze lovingly before coming back over to his husband, kissing him softly.

Sam smiled at the – in his opinion – disgusting display of affection between his brother and the angel, his grin turning wider when he saw how happy his brother way. Domestic life wasn't what Dean thought he would get, but life had a funny way of surprising them all.


	13. Way Out

Title: Way Out

Pairing: Dean/Castiel

Rating: K+ (Maybe T if you squint)

Prompt: Alpha!Fem!Cas thinks she isn't good enough for Omega!Dean because she doesn't have a knot.

Notes: Unbeta'd

It happened slowly – more nights out with colleagues, more supposed headaches that kept them from being intimate, more nights 'swamped in paperwork. Cas was avoiding him and she wasn't doing a very good job at it.

Now when most Alphas avoid their Omegas it means one thing – they're cheating, but Dean trusted his Alpha better. Well, he trusted her but at some point it became too much – queue the worrying.

And that's how he ended up here, waiting for Castiel to come home to confront her about it.

Dean was sitting on the couch, fiddling with his t-shirt when the door finally opened, signaling Cas had finally come home. He sighed, getting up to greet her at the door. He smiled sadly when he caught sight of her in the foyer taking off her coat.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said softly. Cas' head snapped to him, nostrils flaring in recognition of the smell of her mate.

"What are you doing up?" She asked, dropping her keys on the table next to her briefcase. "It's almost eleven, I expected you to be in bed."

Dean had to blink back tears, mouth pressing into a thin line. Dean does not cry, and no Alpha will change that, no matter how much he loves her.

"I just," Dean cleared his throat, his voice threatening to crack. "Just wanted to see you. We, uh, we need to talk." Dean finished after a moment, leveling his gaze with the floor. He didn't want to see his mates face right now.

"Oh, well, ok," Castiel said moving towards the living room. Dean followed after her, moving to sit on the couch he sat at before Cas came in. The couch dipped with their combined weight.

"So," Castiel started after she sat down next to him. "What do you want to talk about?"

Dean clenched his jaw, teeth grinding together, blinking back tears again. "You…"his voice broke.

"Dean, is everything okay?" Cas asked, concern painted on her face.

Dean rolled in his lips. "You never touch me!" He blurted out, fisting a hand in his pants. "You are always staying at work late and you always have an excuse for why we can't have sex and I just – " The dam broke and the tears were flowing freely now, running rivers down his face. "If you wanted another omega you could have just told me." He bit out harshly.

"What?!" Castiel exclaimed, jumping off the couch like it burned her. "Baby, no! That is not it at all!" She said, dropping to her knees in front of him. She reached her hands up to grasp one of his, bringing it to her chest.

Dean turned his head, refusing to look at his mate. Castiel reached up with one hand, grasping at his jaw. She turned his head manually, forcing him to look at her in the eyes. Tears were still pouring out of Dean's eyes when he finally gazed into Castiel's.

"Baby," Castiel started softly, dropping her hand at his jaw to cover his at her chest. "The reason I've been avoiding you is because I'm not enough." Castiel finished, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "I'm not…I'm female."

Dean's brow scrunched up in confusion. "Your female," Dean agreed hesitantly.

Castiel just chuckled, sad smile forming while tears slipped down her face. "I mean I don't have a knot, I can't give you kids, I can't always help with your heats like a male alpha can." Cas said softly, gaze on their still conjoined hands. "I'm not enough, she supplied after a moment of silence.

Dean stared at her, disbelief written all over his face. After a beat, he couldn't help it, he laughed.

It was Cas' turn to scrunch in confusion as she regarded her mate. He stopped after a moment, body still quivering from laughter, reaching up with his free hand to wipe away stray tears. Another second past before he spoke to his mate again.

"You're a dumb ass," he stated bluntly.

Castiel's head jerked backwards in shock, brows raising in question.

"You," He poked to her chest with his free hand, "Though that I wanted to run off with an alpha with a knot and you were trying to give me an out?" He questioned, smile lighting up his features. At Cas' nod he went on, "You do realize that I am one of the most oppressed minority groups on this planet right? I mean male omegas are a rare sight – even more rare than a female Alpha. I'm treated like a – and I quote – 'knot slut' by male alpha's wherever I go, so baby," He placed his free hand over hers, "I would never want a male alpha. Also," he pulled the hand laying on hers back, and then smacked the back of Castiel's head.

"Ow!" Cas grunted, yanking her hands back from clutching Dean's hand. She shoot him a glare which he returned with a smirk. "What was that for?"

"For doubting me," he supplied easily. "I love you no matter what you are, even if you were an omega I would still love you and want to be mated with you. Never doubt that."

Castiel grinned at her mate, standing up carefully before pulling him to his feet with her. She wrapped her arms around his waist , tucking her head between his neck and shoulders. She placed light kisses on his pulse point, tongue tracing the vein. He hummed softly in pleasure.

"I won't," She said after a minute.

"Good, now," he pulled back some to look her in the eyes. "I believe we have a lot of lost time to make up for."


	14. Happy

Title: Happy

Rating: T (idk)

Pairing: Dean/Castiel

Prompt: Snapshots of Dean and Cas in high school

Notes: Unbeta'd.

One thing that amazes Dean when he starts dating Castiel is that Cas is clingy. Like holy shit, massive stage five clinger. But another thing that amazes him more is how he could not give a flying fuck.

Cas holds his hand in the hallway, gripping so tight as they weave their way through the students that some days Dean is afraid his hand will fall off from lack of blood flow. Cas kisses him before every football practice and game, "For good luck," he says, and then he will go and sit in the bleachers to watch him play; and after his game or practice he'll kiss him again, win or lose, and then cluck like a mother hen over his inures until Dean shuts him up with another kiss – this one more passionate because it hits him_, god damn he loves that boy_.

After they break apart Cas will flush a pretty crimson from the catcalls courtesy of his teammates, and then will push Dean away telling him to hurry because they have plans.

Dean thinks that in all of his life playing football he had never showered as fast as he does now when he has that beautiful little nerd waiting for him.

But Dean has even more that amazes him about their relationship.

Another being the way Cas handles when people are too close to Dean for comfort. He calmly tells them to fuck off will Dean has this shit eating grin in place, and later when their alone Cas will get this glint n his eye and Dean knows his in for a ride. The first time it happened Dean held Cas' hips for dear life as he rode Dean hard, using Dean like his personally fuck toy, whispers of 'mine' and 'you belong to me' filling the air.

They had to call the school sick the next day because they were so exhausted – not that that stopped them from going three more rounds during the day.

But another, the most surprising of all, is how damn happy he is. Every stolen kiss between class has him smiling into the next day; every time 'I love you' is whispered Dean can't help but repeat the sediment with a kiss and feels his heat beat increase tenfold. And every time he sees that silver ring threaded on a chain worn under Cas' shirt – a promise of marriage – he can't help how giddy he gets to start their life together, his heart squeezing tightly in reminder of how much he loves that boy, and how happy they are together.


	15. You Can Do That

Title: You Can Do That

Pairing: Dean/Castiel

Rating: T (Maybe K+?)

Prompt: HS!AU Dean coming out for the first time while his boyfriend over for dinner

Notes: Unbeta'd. This is actually kind of based off my own coming out so I hope you enjoy!

"I can't do this," Dean said for the umpteenth time. Castiel sighed from where he was sitting at Dean's desk, trying in vain to finish his lab report for chemistry.

"So don't," Cas shrugged, wiping a hand down his face. He saved the document before closing his laptop. "If you don't want to come out, don't. I just suggest it because one of these days Sam or your parents are going to walk in on us having sex and out you that way, so," Castiel turned to face Dean, who was laying out on his bed, staring at the ceiling, "Might as well come out on your own terms."

Dean blew out a breath, sitting up. He leaned forward, pressing the palms of his hands in his eyes. "I don't – " He sighed, looking for the right words. "I want to, Cas, I really do, I mean I would love nothing more than able to hold your hand in front of them, to kiss you whenever I want but what if…" Dean trailed off, looking at Castiel with a lost expression.

"What if they reject you." Castiel finished, matching Dean's expression with his own understanding look.

Dean nodded, burying his head in his hands again. Castiel gave him a sad smile, getting up to sit beside Dean. The mattress dipped under Castiel's weight, and Dean looked up at him.

"Don't look so down," Castiel said, bumping shoulders with Dean. "My offer still stands, you know," Castiel finished, referring to his offer of having Dean stay with him if his parents ever kick him out.

"Yeah, like Michael will go for that," Dean scoffed, smile beginning to form on his lips. "He's already threatened to kill me for corrupting his baby brother's virtue."

Castiel out right laughed at that, body quaking. "Wait until we tell him that it was me who introduced all the kinks and who seduced you," Cas gasped out between laughs. Dean finally broke at that, leaning heavily against his boyfriend as he laughed.

"Kids! Dinner!" Mary called from downstairs. Dean stopped laughing, sighing again.

"Well, now or never, right?" Dean asked, tucking his face in Castiel's neck.

"Right," Cas answered, stroking a hand down his side.

"A kiss for luck?" Dean muttered against him.

Castiel nodded, cupping Dean's face before kissing him softly. He pulled back after a second, smiling, "Let's go get 'em."

"So, how's the folks?" Mary asked in Castiel's direction, taking a sip from her wine glass.

"They're good. Lucifer is being rebellious as always – got a new piercing. Michael had a field day with that one. Oh and Gabriel got a new job at some bakery in the city. I told him if he doesn't diet that job will have him turned into the size of a giant whale within a week," Castiel said with a laugh, blue eyes lighting up.

Dean smiled at him, falling into the familiarity of family dinners with his boyfriend. It always made his heart clench almost painfully in his chest from affection when he saw how easily Castiel fit into his life. Somehow – over the course of the ten years they'd known each other – he had carved himself a little niche in Dean's heart and life; it had gotten to the point where Dean didn't even feel whole without Castiel around and that scared him. But he's a Winchester – putting emotional freak outs on hold is his specialty.

"So, Sam, how is that lovely Jess we've been hearing all about?" Mary asked teasingly, taking a bite of pot roast.

Sam flushed scarlet, looking down at his plate. "She's good. She asked if I wanted to come over next week to study for out biology test."

"That's my boy," John called from the end of the table. Sam flushed again, scrapping up another bite.

Dean glanced over at Castiel, catching his eyes. Cas gave him a small nod, grasping his thigh under the table in support. Dean blew out a breath and then cleared his throat.

All eyes were on him and he felt his mouth go dry. He looked over at Castiel, Cas giving a tiny smile and another squeeze. "I, uh, have something to say."

His mom gave him a smile, gesturing with her had for him to go on. Dean took a deep breath, "I'm gay."

"God damn it!" John cursed from the end of the table. His mother fist pumped in the air, the other hand held out, palm up, towards his dad.

"You owe me fifty bucks!" She said gleefully.

Dean and Castiel blinked at each other in surprise. "Wait," Castiel said slowly, apparently piecing it together faster than Dean, "You betted on your child's sexuality?"

"Not exactly," John grumbled, fishing out his wallet from his back pocket.

"We betted on when he would come out," Mary said, smiling at both of them. "I said in high school probably a little after he got together with you," Mary pointed at Castiel. "But your father said not until collage."

"So wait," Dean called, "How do you know I'm dating Cas?"

Sam snorted from where he was seated next to Dean. "It's freaking obvious dude, and that was before we found the four empty bottles of lube after the weekend we left you guys alone."

Dean's mouth snapped shut from where he was about to protest, flushing along with Castiel.

"Sam!" Mary chastised, a fifty dollar bill fisted in her hand. Sam held up his hands in a peace making gesture, moving back to his food.

"So you guys knew." Dean summarized, lacing his fingers with Castiel's under the table.

"Pretty much," John said, having the presence of mind to at least look a little sheepish.

"Oh," Dean said, and Castiel could see the glint in Dean's eyes. "So I can do this now."

He grasped Castiel's neck, bringing Cas' face towards his and their lips met. Castiel threw his hands around Dean's neck, Dean's other hand fisting in Cas' hair. Castiel traced Dean's bottom lip, Dean's lips parting instantly, tongues dancing around in each other's mouth.

Someone cleared their throat after a few minutes, and they finally broke apart smiling at each other. Dan nipped Castiel's bottom lip one more time before facing his family.

"Yeah, you can do that," Mary said, smiling at the couple.


	16. Planning

Title: Planning

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Gabriel/Sam

Prompt: Gabriel in heat completely sub when normally they fight for control

Notes: Unbeta'd

Never let it be said that Omega's are submissive in bed because whoever says that are fucking liars, straight up fucking lairs, and if you say that to an omega you will more than likely never see the light of day again. Which makes it a surprise to see Gabriel like this.

They had been planning on a date, Sam showing up right on time just to walk into Gabriel's apartment and smelling the sickly sweet scent of an omega in heat.

They had never slept together when Gabriel was in heat – inhibitions to low, hormones to high – so it hit Sam like a punch in the gut.

Sam was in the process of trying not to track down the owner of that smell, falling to his knees in attempt at self-control, when the smell became stronger.

"Sam," a raspy voice called out. "Sam, please."

Gabriel never begged, ever, and so Sam had to look up, only to shut his eyes tight at the picture in front of him. Gabriel was naked on his knees, eyes lowered and throat bared in submission. _Holy shit_, that was _hot._

"Please," Gabriel rasped out again, lowering himself again onto his forearms. "Please, Alpha."

Any control Sam might have had snapped in that moment, fingers coming to tip his pants open. He hobbled over to the omega, pants around his thighs.

Gabriel was completely soaked, skin shiny with perspiration and slick. His hole was gaping obscenely wide – like he had been fucking himself on a dildo, and that thought alone would have had him hard – and dripping with slick. Sam couldn't stop himself even if he tried.

He thrust in hard, all the way to the hilt, knot already swelling at the base. Sam's hand came up, gripping the back of Gabriel's neck as he thrust forward again.

Gabriel melted under the grip, body rocking forward, roughly rubbing against the carpet. They were going to have so much rug burn tomorrow – not that either of them cared at that moment.

"Mine," Sam growled, teeth coming to replace his hand. He rocked his hips three more times before he thrust his knot in, teeth sinking in Gabriel's neck. Blood filled his mouth, sharp copper hitting his nose.

Gabriel sighed, falling slack against the floor, smoshed by Sam's heavy weight. His come made a puddle that was really gross but his muscles protested when he tried to move out of it.

"Oh my god," Sam gasped out, trying to move away from Gabriel. Gabe hissed, knot tugging painfully on his rim.

"Stop, Sam." Gabriel sighed out, now fully sated and ready to fall asleep.

Sam was trembling behind him and he could feel the held in words. "Gabe, I'm so sorry, so fucking sorry. I didn't mean to. As soon as we unlock I will leave and you never have to see me again," The words tumbled out, tears flowing freely down Sam's face. He'd royally fucked up – one of the best things in his life and he had to go and take advantage of him.

"Sam," Gabriel called out, amusement coloring his tone. Sam took a deep breath before letting it out. Gabriel took that at a sign to continue.

"You didn't take advantage of me, I wanted this. You know I wouldn't have asked you. Omegas are lucid and in control when their heat hits, ask your brother if you don't believe me – I'm sure Dean with holds sex from Cassie just to tease him. Alpha's love omega heat scent, " He finished lightly. He could feel Sam scrunching his nose up in disgust as another spray of come coated Gabriel's insides.

"Ew, Gabe, I really don't want to talk about your brother and my brother going at it. That is a line I will not cross." Sam shot back. Gabriel laughed, full body quaking with laughter.

Sam smiled sadly at the back of his mate – and holy shit that was kind of scary – heart still heavy with guilt as what he'd done.

"Sam," Gabriel said after a moment, breaking the silence. His voice was heavy with exhaustion, heats took a lot out of Omegas. "Sam, I'm serious, I called you and set up the date for a this very reason. I hope you have nothing to do for the next few days."

"What?" Sam said in disbelief.

"Really, Sammy-boy? You really think I don't know when my heats hit?" Gabriel asked teasingly.

"You planned this." Sam states. "You ass," He said affectionately, bending down to kiss Gabriel's spine.

Gabriel hummed, grinding back against Sam's knot. "I would love to go another round but let's only get a mild case of rug burn, 'kay?"

Sam smiled sucking a mark on Gabriel's shoulder feeling affection curly through him again. "Okay," after a moment, "I love you," whispered with utter conviction.

Sam could feel Gabriel roll his eyes in fake exasperation. "I love you too, you big moose."


End file.
